


Malia in bianco

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Un vortice di seta bianca [1]
Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles, lady oscar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Il turbine della danza lo ubriaca più del vortice del suo abito bianco. Perché quel gioco? Perché  quel silenzio? E lei ha sempre avuto quel collo da cigno?





	Malia in bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of Prompt
> 
> Prompt: Lady Oscar, what if? in cui Fersen riconosce Oscar vestita da donna al primo sguardo

La sua vita è sottile come una felce. La sente mobile e invitante sotto le mani.  
‘Ottuso’ si ripete. Gli ci è voluto un istante a capire. Di certo meno rispetto a quando ha scoperto che il ‘capitano’ era una donna.  
E dire che l’abbia scoperto non è esatto. Hanno dovuto spiegarglielo e lui si è sentito molto sciocco.  
Non questa volta. Non davanti a quella che i sussurri dicono essere una duchessa straniera.  
In un singolo momento che gli ha mozzato il fiato lui ha visto Oscar, le possibilità, le immagini di una vita da afferrare.  
E un desiderio inespresso e inconsapevole.  
Il turbine della danza lo ubriaca più del vortice del suo abito bianco. Perché quel gioco? Perché quel silenzio? E lei ha sempre avuto quel collo da cigno? Può osare trascinarla via e far scorrere le labbra su quel collo magnifico? Può arrogarsi il diritto di essere audace, leggere nel suo comportamento un invito inespresso e insinuare le sue mani sul quel corpo longilineo e aggraziato? Può? E perché lo desidera?  
Il trucco accurato, i capelli raccolti …  
È sempre stato quello il suo vero volto?  
“Perché sei qui? E perché ti voglio?” vorrebbe chiederle. Ma deve essere una sorta di trappola. Lo sta mettendo alla prova? Come può resistere a una tale tentazione? Eppure deve. Perché presto la musica finirà e resteranno avanzi di cibo, bicchieri rovesciati e ospiti ubriachi addormentati sui divani. Presto la musica finirà e loro torneranno ad essere quelli che sono sempre stati. Ed è il momento che la malia finisca. Prima di farle del male in modo irrimediabile. Allora lo dice. Le parla di lei soppesando le parole, come se non sapesse. Le parla del suo coraggio, della sua bellezza, e poi affonda il pugnale nel modo più crudele. “Il mio migliore amico…” le dice “Lei è il mio migliore amico”.  
E non importa se, quando lei fugge via, assomiglia a un calice di cristallo in frantumi.  
Nessuno dei due, domani, rimpiangerà quella notte. 


End file.
